City Of Ships
by TheMortalFaultInOurWhoLock
Summary: What will happen when Sebastian is reborn as a child in a demon realm and the Seelie Queen plans to bring him back to this Dimension? Includes Clace, Sizzy and Malec
1. Chapter 1

Clary stood in the shower, letting the warm water droplets cover her body, sending ripples of warm sensation through her with each touch. She tilted her head back and squoze her eyes shut, running her hands through her red fiery curls, rinsing out the conditioner. She rung all of the water from her hair before stepping out onto the ice-cold marble floor of her bathroom and grabbing a towel from the towel rack, wrapping it around her tightly. She stepped through the door, into her bedroom and rapidly made her way across the cold wooden floor towards the mahogany drawers. She pulled open the top drawer and took out black cotton underwear and a matching plain black bra. As she stepped into the underwear, a knock came at the front-door. Her mom and Luke were away on a business trip to Idris, Luke being a big part of the council as one of the representers of the Werewolves, so she was home alone for a few days. Clary quickly slid on her bra, hooking it in the back and grabbed her fluffy cream coloured dressing gown, slipping into it and tying it around her waist tightly. She hurried out of her room and towards the front door, fumbling with the keys until she found the right one. She finally found it and shoved it into the lock, twisting it until the door clicked open. She opened it slightly and peered through. On her front porch stood Jace, his bold features outlined by the sun shining brightly behind him. His golden hair shone lightly, his bright, golden eyes wide and focused on her. Clary opened the door wider and stepped aside, gesturing for Jace to come in. He stepped inside and Clary closed the door behind him.

She turned to face him, a slight smile playing across her mouth. "I was just getting ready."

He took a step forward. "I can wait. Where's your mom and Luke?"

"They got called to Idris early this morning, they'll be away for a few days."

"Does this mean you can finally stay over at the Institute?"

Clary shrugged. "I don't want to risk it."

"I don't want to leave you in your house alone."

"Jace, I'll be fine."

"No, I won't let you stay here alone. I won't know whether you're safe or not."

Clary punched him lightly in his arm jokingly. "You're so frustrating."

He cocked an eyebrow. "So you'll stay at the Institute?"

Clary sighed deeply. "Fine."

He smiled cheekily at her as he stepped forward and cupped her face, crashing his lips with hers. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, causing him to make a low moaning sound in his throat. His hands slid down past her shoulders, over her back and rested at the small of her back, pressing them both together. They both pulled away, breathless.

Clary went onto her tiptoes and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek lightly. "I need to get ready for training."

He took hold of a strand of her curly red hair, a grin spreading across his face. "Clarissa, have you had a shower?"

She nodded, confused.

He hooked a finger over the collar of the dressing gown and peered inside. "Clarissa Fray, are you in your underwear under there?" He said, still grinning.

Clary smacked his hand that was hooked onto her dressing gown so it dropped to his side. She smiled up at him. "Now now, Jace Lightwood, behave."

He winked at her as she walked off to her bedroom to get dressed. She returned wearing some ugly navy-blue jogging pants, a baggy white cotton crop top, her black bra showing through it slightly and some dark blue converse. She had a loose, dark navy-blue cotton jacket on over it, unzipped. Jace was leaned back in a chair at the small dining room table, his feet perched on the table. At the sight of Clary, he dropped his feet and stood up, lips parted slightly.

"I know, I know, I look disgusting. But I highly doubt it that I'd be comfortable in some jeans whilst training." She was now stood in front of him, staring up into his golden eyes. He wrapped his arms around Clary, his warm hands sliding across the bare skin of her waist. He pulled her towards him, so they pressed together perfectly.

"I don't think you look disgusting, you always look beautiful to me," He whispered.

"I find that hard to believe."

"And this look is kinda sexy."

She brushed her lips across his lightly. "Stop getting distracted, come on, lets go to training."

He nodded eagerly and took her hands in his, leading her out of the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's a bit longer than chapter one, hope you like it!**

Clary and Jace had been training all morning and afternoon, without a break. The sun was now setting outside the dusty Institute window and Clary collapsed with exhaustion onto the training mat. Jace rushed over to her side, bending down beside her.

"Clary, are you okay?" His voice was panicked.

She waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm fine, just exhausted."

He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet, letting her brace herself against him. "Come on, I'll take you to a room."

"No, Jace, to your room."

"Are you sure?" He carried on walking, half carrying her effortlessly. "I mean, It isn't a problem if-"

"I'm sure, I mean, if you don't mind me sharing your room?"

He shook his head without hesitation and pulled Clary closer to his side, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

They reached his room, and Jace kicked the door open. Clary wriggled away from him, kicked off her shoes and dived onto his bed. He sat beside her lightly, placing his arm around her back. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and drifted into unconsciousness.

She woke up, tangled in sheets, with Jace asleep next to her with his arm around her loosely. She sat up and glared at the alarm clock on Jace's bedside table. It was one thirty four in the morning and as she looked outside the window, it was pure darkness outside. She flung herself off the bed quietly and tiptoed across the room and into the bathroom. She turned to the mirror and stared at her snow-white skin and red curly hair that lay in a bush of tangles around her head. She quickly rinsed her face in the sink and combed through her hair with her fingers, though it made no difference. As she padded back into the bedroom quietly, Jace was rubbing his eyes, sitting up, his cute little morning face drowsy. His eyes widened as she came in and he smiled tiredly.

"You feeling better?," He whispered as Clary sat beside him.

She smiled back at him. "Much better."

"Well, I'm glad you are, my back's killing."

"What, why?"

"From the training probably." He shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jace spoke. "What are we gonna do? It's almost two in the morning and I'm not tired at all."

Clary turned to him, a thoughtful look playing across her face. "I feel like going to a club."

He furrowed his brows. "A club?"

"Yeah, it's just, I've had so much on my mind lately. It'd be great to just clear my head for once."

He nodded, a concerned look in his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Jace, it's nothing to worry about, just with my mom and Luke being away at Clave meetings and stuff makes things complicated."

He narrowed his eyes. "So you're absolutely sure you're okay?"

"_Yes,_ Jace, now come one and get dressed," She pulled him of the bed, "I want to go to a club."

She pulled on her shoes and jacket, adding some weapons hidden here and there, whilst Jace did the same, adding weapons to his weapons belt. When they were done, they rushed out of the Institute and towards the clubs.

They entered the Pandemonium rapidly, making there way through the sweaty crowd of Downworlders, Demons and Mundanes all mixed together, tangling together in passionate dancing. Jace grabbed hold of Clary's arm and pulled her close to him. "Do you want a drink?" He yelled over the loud music.

Clary nodded and they glided over to the bar where they sat down and Jace ordered two drinks. When they eventually got their drinks, Clary gulped it down all at once and stood up, waiting for Jace. When Jace had finished Clary grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to dance with him, no, more like _on him, _like she'd seen Isabelle do with all of her boyfriends.

Hours went by of them dancing and stopping at the bar for a drink, then dancing again.

"Clary..." Jace breathed in Clary's ear.

She looked up at him through her lashes. "What?" She said softly.

"Um, we have...A problem."

"What is it?

His eyes widened and even in the dimness of the room you could tell he'd turned slightly red.

_Jace, turning red? _Clary thought. She put her palm against his cheek. "Jace?"

"Nothing, can we just go home?"

Clary pulled away and narrowed her eyes, but didn't hesitate to be dragged out of the club by Jace.

Half way back to the Institute, she tried to ask again if he was okay, but he just nodded and continued to walk ahead. When they reached the Institute, Jace rapidly walked over to the elevator

and waited for in to come down. When it did, he jumped inside, Clary behind him. He hit the button and took them up. When they reached Jace's room, Jace was about to go in, when Clary grabbed his arm and pulled him around.

He gasped a little, but stayed quiet.

"Jace, what's up?"

He smiled weakly. "Nothing," He pulled Clary closer and looked down at her, his pupils dilated.

Clary stared in confusion, then pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. They were both drunk, you could clearly tell. Slightly slurred speech, staggering slightly when they walked. When they pulled away, Jace flashed Clary a devilish smile and lifted her into his arms.

Clary gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

He walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind them, and placed Clary down gently on the bed. He took of his shirt and threw it to the ground, turning to Clary with a grin on his face and his eyebrow arched.

She smiled at him then, realising. "Oh."

He sat down next to her and lifted her onto his lap. "Oh," He whispered in her ear as he began peppering kisses down her neck.

Clary woke up with a pounding headache. _Hangover, _She thought instantly. She sat up, and pulled the covers around her immediately when she realised that she was naked. She tilted her head to the side to see Jace asleep, also wearing nothing. Her heart sped up as some of the memories came flooding back to her. _She had done it with Jace last night?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologise that I haven't updated for a while, I've been super busy with school and a bunch of family/friend issues. Anyway, this isn't that long and it isn't the best I've wrote before, but I just wanted to give you something so it wouldn't be a big gap between chapters. Anyway, the next chapter will be awesome (I hope). Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks :3**

Clary jumped off the bed rapidly and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing she could find; Jace's black t-shirt. She pulled it over her head quickly and fixed her hair so it lay tangled over her shoulders. The t-shirt came to about mid thigh and was quite baggy which added extra coverage. She padded quietly over to the door, trying not to wake Jace but as she reached the door, the floorboard creaked beneath her. She stiffened. When she didn't hear Jace wake, she grabbed the door knob and twisted it eagerly.

Clary heard bedsheets rustle as she opened the door. "Clary? You okay?"

She turned around slowly, seeing Jace sat rubbing his eyes like a child, his golden hair tangled and stuck up in places.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just going to the...bathroom."

He furrowed his brows. "But, my bedroom has an en-suite bathroom?"

_Crap_, Clary said to herself. "Well, um, you know..."

"Clary?" He sat up in alarm.

She sighed at what she was about to say. "I was just going to Izzy for something."

"Why? What's up? Is everything okay?" He began to get out of bed.

"Jace, it's girls only, okay?"

His face paled as he sat back down. "Oh."

She nodded and rapidly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Clary was sneaking down the corridor and was about to enter Izzy's room when the door to Isabelle's room opened and her head collided with someone else's .

"Gees, Clary!" Isabelle yelled.

"I'm sorry! But keep your voice down." She dragged Isabelle back into her room and closed the door behind them.

Isabelle's eyes widened when she saw what Clary was wearing. "Clary! Why are you wearing Jace's shirt?"

"That's what I need to tell you! I slept with Jace last night, and I think it was unprotected."

Isabelle shook her head. "He wouldn't do that with you. He wouldn't risk it, he loves you too much."

Clary blushed slightly.

"Anyway, how did you even get him to sleep with you?! I thought he was too afraid of rushing you?"

"He said that?"

Isabelle nodded eagerly.

"Never mind, anyway, we went to the Pandemonium and-"

"Wait, you went to a club without me?! Well that was terribly unfair. After all the horrifying shoes I talked you out of buying."

"Iz! Listen to me. Anyway, we went to the Pandemonium, and we had too much to drink and boom! I'm waking up naked in Jace's bed!"

"Is he awake?"

Clary nodded.

"What did you tell him you were coming here for?"

"To discuss a 'girls only' situation."

"By the angel, Clarissa Fray, you are the possibly worst liar in all of the seven kingdoms."

"Seven kingdoms?"

"Ugh, Simon's been watching this geeky TV show and now I'm obsessed."

"What TV show?"

"Game of Thrones. Anyway, this isn't important. Go and tell Jace you lied and ask him about last night."

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know, have you tried just walking up to him and asking him?"

"You didn't come across as the sarcastic type when we first became friends."

"Try living with Jace for most of your life."

Clary shrugged and almost ran back to Jace's room. She stopped just outside of the door, and breathed in steadily, going over what she would say in her mind. She gripped the door knob, just as the door swung open.

"Jace?"

"I was just coming looking for you. You didn't need to lie to me before you know. What's really going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is finally here! Sorry about the wait, exams and tests have been crazy at school! it's here now anyway! Hope you enjoy it:P**

Clary sat on the edge of Jace's bed, gripping it with her hands tightly. Jace was stood in front of her wearing some baggy jeans and a tight white t-shirt. He'd waited patiently for me to answer him, but the line in between his eyebrows showed that he was clearly frustrated.

"Okay," Clary said shakily.

Jace's eyes widened.

"I went to ask Izzy for advice."

"Advice about what?" He sat down beside me.

"Well, about last night..."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Did we—was it...Well, protected?"

He giggled a little. "That's what you were so worried about? I thought I'd give you an STD or something."

"Ew, gross, no. But yeah, I was worried about that..."

"Well, you should know that I'd never risk it Clary. We only did what we did because you said you were one-hundred percent sure."

Clary's shoulders relaxed slightly, then she raised an eyebrow. Something she'd been practicing. "Wait, how did you know I was lying?"

"Clary, really? That was the worst excuse ever. You're the Queen of terrible lies."

"I can't be that bad at lying."

He nodded. "You are. Oh, that's another thing we need to practice."

"What is? Lying?"

He shook his head. "Showing no emotion to the enemy."

"What, why? Is that necessary?"

"If the enemy knows that you fear it, then that is the enemy's advantage. It can be used against you."

Jace and Clary had been studying Latin and runes all morning, and Clary's eyes were finding it hard to read the words. They had all become a swirling spiral of letters, dancing across the pages. Clary rubbed her eyes and dropped the book on the table that was in the library.

Jace peered over his book and furrowed his brows. "You okay?"

Clary shrugged. "My brain can't process the words anymore. I'm too hungry and too bored to function. I can only take Latin for a certain amount of time before I want to tear my eyeballs out and feed them to the vampires in Hotel Dumort."

"Wow, intense."

"Can we _please _go get something to eat? It feels like my stomach's digesting itself."

"Taki's?"

Clary's face brightened as she nodded rapidly. "Yeah."

"Okay let me just finish—"

"No, now!"

"Gees, I told you to have some breakfast this morning so this is your own doing."

"Unless you want to be eaten, I suggest you take me for something to eat."

He stood up and closed his book. "Taki's it is, then."

Clary and Jace had sat down in a booth at Taki's about an forty-five minutes ago and Jace had ordered some mundane fries, were as Clary had ordered fries, a burger, extra onion rings, garlic bread and a chocolate milkshake.

They were both just finishing up when Clary placed her knife and fork down with a clatter. "I need the toilet; I'll be back in a sec."

He nodded and finished of the last of his fries.

Clary slid out of the booth and hurried to the restroom. When she was in the restroom after using the toilet she heard the door creak open. She took no notice and continued to wash her hands. Suddenly, strong hands gripped her shoulders. She stiffened and looked into the mirror in front of her. Behind her stood a tall man, though he looked around her age, with angular cheekbones and dark green eyes. His coal-black hair swept across his left eye. He flipped it out of the way impatiently and turned me around.

When I was facing him, he pressed a finger to my lips. "Shh, don't scream. I don't want to harm you. I just needed to speak to you before I spoke to any other Shadowhunter. You deserve to know first."

Clary noticed that he had a British accent. She twisted in the man's grip.

"You can trust me, I'm a Shadowhunter, like you."

"Prove it."

He removed his hands from gripping her arms and pulled up his sleeve. "See, look. Runes."

And scrawled on his skin, going up his arm until they disappeared into his sleeve, were runes. Lots of different ones, ones she and Jace and almost every Shadowhunter used every day.

"What's your name?" She muttered.

He stared at her through his dark eyes.

Her eyes widened. "Who are you?"

And for a second, Clary thought she saw a look of pain flash across his face.

**Hopefully this was better than the last one and hope you enjoyed it! please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts. What will happen with this mysterious handsome new fellow?:3**


	5. Chapter 5

Clary had waited for a reply from the unknown man that still stood in front of her, his dark green eyes wide with pain and sorrow. Clary sighed and went to walk away when she felt the man's hand grab her arm.

"Wait, no. Fine, I'll talk, just please don't leave."

Clary shrugged. "I won't leave if you answer my questions."

"What are your questions?"

"What's your name?"

He sighed before running a hand through his charcoal-black hair. "My name is Jared Ravenwood. My family have never been a famously known family throughout the Shadowhunter world like the Herondale's, or the Blackthorn's. My family were murdered by demons, but I don't want to discuss it. I am the only one who survived. I was blinded with anger and rage so much that I decided to track the demons who murdered my family down. I was unsuccessful, but I discovered that there have been certain rumours in the demon realms and amongst the downworlders."

"What rumours?" Clary said uneasily.

"Perhaps it would be best to tell you and the other Shadowhunters at the New York institute at the same time?"

"You can tell me now."

"I really think we should wait."

Clary sighed. "Fine."

She started to make her way out of the restroom with Jared at her side. She rapidly walked over to Jace who was nervously playing with his hands and looking towards the Female restroom. When his eyes landed on Clary, they brightened, but when he saw Jared, his eyes filled with anger. He stood up immediately and made his way over to them.

He nodded his head towards Jared. "Who's he? Did he just follow you into the bathroom?" He looked at Jared with wide eyes. "Did you hurt her?"

"This is Jared Ravenwood. He's a Shadowhunter, like us. And no, he didn't hurt me, Jace. Calm down."

Jace narrowed his eyes, then relaxed his shoulders slightly. "So, what was he doing in the girls bathroom?"

"He had something to tell us."

"And, what is it?"

"Jace, stop being so impolite. He said he thinks we should wait until he can tell us all back at the institute."

"Well, if it's so important why doesn't he just tell us now?"

"Because, Jace, he thinks—"

"It is really something that could possibly involve the Clave," Jared said, trying not to make eye contact with Jace.

"You're British?" Jace said, pushing his hair back.

"_Jace_," Clary sighed.

"What?"

Clary hit Jace's arm lightly. "Come on; let's just get back to the institute."

He nodded and took Clary's hand, leading her out of the diner.

As we were walking down the now dim streets of New York, Jace began to quiz Jared, suspicious of whether he could trust him.

"So, Jared, why did you come to America?"

Jared shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Jace, come on, respect his privacy," Clary said as she squeezed Jace's hand.

Jace sighed and carried on walking slightly faster.

When they returned back to the Institute, they called Maryse, Isabelle and Alec to a meeting in the library. The fire crackled in the grate, casting a slight glow across the room. Witchlight lit the room with an eerie glow as they walked in, Maryse sat at the table with Alec and Isabelle next to her. Clary and Jace sat down next to each other, and Jared sat awkwardly next to Clary.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and nodded in Jared's direction. "Who's he?"

Clary sighed at having to explain who Jared was once again. "This," Clary said gesturing towards Jared, "Is Jared. He is a Shadowhunter and is in need of a place to stay."

Maryse pushed her hair back and sighed inwardly. "Why did you call a meeting? If it isn't important and can wait until morning then _please _wait because I really do not have time for this."

Jace spoke for the first time since we'd sat down. "None of us actually know why we are here except from Jared, because he said that it could be a matter for the Clave. Trust me, i'd much rather be doing something else right now."

Maryse's eyes widened, but surprisingly it was Alec who spoke. "We're listening, what is so urgent that could involve the Clave?"

"Well," Jared cleared his throat, "When I was travelling, I came across two demons a bar—"

"Yes yes, I'm terribly sorry Jared but could you speed it up slightly, I have a lot of work to do." Maryse sounded tired, and judging from the dark circles under her eyes and her droopy eyelids, she was feeling tired too.

"I'm sorry for keeping you all like this, but i just thought I'd inform you all."

Isabelle furrowed her brows. "Inform us about what?"

"I overheard two demons talking about the Seelie Queen."

"_Saying what?_" Alec said, his voice rising slightly.

"That Sebastian—Jonathan, had been reborn in a demon realm. The Seelie Queen plans to bring him back to this dimension."


	6. Not An Update!

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I just wanted to let you know that I'm currently writing another fanfiction which is still The Mortal Instruments, with Shadowhunters and stuff, except Clary is like Lena (idk how spell it) from Beautiful Creatures and Jace, Izzy, Alec, Maryse, Robert, Luke, Magnus and every other character that I mention is still their same species that they are in The Mortal instruments (So Luke= Werewolf, Magnus=Warlock, Jace=Shadowhunter etc.) The only characters that are different are Jocelyn, Jonathan and Clary. They're Casters like from Beautiful Creatures. Basically Clary is in Lena's shoes (Counting down days 'til she is claimed by either light/dark with that tattoo/mark on her hand, falls in love. There are bits that are slightly different to Beautiful Creatures as I don't want it to be exactly the same. Just keep in mind: I've only watched Beautiful Creatures as a movie, I haven't read the series yet so I'm not that educated on it. There are some things that might happen in the movie that doesn't happen in the books that I've put in the fanfic but like I said, i haven't read the books so I do not know. (I hope you understand this explanation)**

**So yeah! Please go read that if you're reading this from the future, if not then it will be up within the next few days. Please read it if you're interested, if not, then more chapters to City of Ships will be out in the next couple of weeks! **

**~Leah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**** Contains possible City of Heavenly Fire spoilers**

Clary had risen from her seat. "She plans to do what?!"

She felt Jace's hand on her arm, "Clary, calm down."

"Jace, this seriously isn't the time to be telling me to calm down."

"Is this even possible?" Maryse said, rising from her seat, palms flat against the table.

Jared shrugged. "You never know what's possible and what's not lately."

"I refuse to believe it! I stabbed him in the _chest_ with a sword practically made from heavenly fire!" Clary yelled.

"Clearly, there was a way," Jared replied in a soothing tone.

"By reborn, what exactly do you mean?" Isabelle spoke for the first time since Jared had told them.

"He has been reborn as a child—"

"_As a child_?!" Clary exclaimed.

Jared nodded eagerly, although fright was clearly visible on his face.

"Then what on earth is the problem? Somebody can just kill him, right?" Alec spoke loudly.

"He may only be thirteen years old, but he still has the brain and the skills of his older and much...dead self," Jared replied calmly.

"So what are you saying? That it's going to be exactly the same as before?" Jace inquired, squeezing Clary's hand.

Jared shook his head. "Not exactly. Sebastian destroyed all the ways to get back to this dimension when Clary sat on the throne. The only way you guys got back was by making a deal with a demon, were as every demon in every demon realm hate Sebastian for wiping out nearly a quarter of their population by destroying their lands. So nobody is willing to help get him back."

Maryse moved from behind the table. "In the mean time, everybody catch an early night. I'll contact the Clave and they will probably send the Silent Brothers." She turned to Jared, "Jared, you may have to undergo a trial by the Mortal Sword."

Jared nodded. "Am I okay to stay here tonight?"

Maryse attempted a smile. "Of course, Clary and Jace will show you to your room. Alec, contact Magnus please and ask him to arrive as soon as possible. We may need his help, so it's better being safe than sorry. Isabelle, if you'd like, you can contact Simon, if it'd make you feel better?"

"Oh, just because everybody has somebody to stay with and I don't you think I want Simon?!" Isabelle raised her voice slightly.

"Izzy..." Maryse said softly.

"No, mom, he barely remembers me yet, so just give it some time." And she stalked out of the library with glassy eyes.

Jace stood up and nodded to Clary. She understood immediately and told Jared to follow them, leading him to an empty room.

Jace was the one to break the silence. "So, Jared, what happened to your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about a lot of things, apparently," Jace replied coldly.

"_Jace,_ stop it."

They had arrived at an empty room. Clary turned to Jared and forced a smile. "Goodnight, Jared."

"Night," He replied before disappearing into the room.

Clary shook her head at Jace and began to walk down the corridor.

When Clary and Jace had reached Jace's room and were ready for bed, Clary had flopped onto the plain white bed as soon as she'd been dressed into her pyjamas. All the yelling and being frustrated had tired her out.

Jace lay beside her and planted a kiss on her temple, "Night."

"_Night_?"

His eyes flickered open. "What do you want me to say?"

"How about 'I'm sorry for being such a douche towards Jared'?"

"How was I being a douche?"

"He said he didn't want to talk about those questions you were asking him, you shouldn't try and force answers out of people, Jace."

"I don't trust that guy."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Well there's the reason that he just casually walked into the women's restroom."

"_That's _why you don't trust him? Really?"

"And there's the fact that he's just a stranger and he's just shown up telling us all of this about Sebastian and the Seelie Queen. I mean, how can you trust him?"

"Because I _learned_ to trust him. He's a Shadowhunter, like us. Is that not enough?"

"Shadowhunters have betrayed us in the past, Clary. You'd be surprised."

"I'd be surprised? Oh, well you'll be surprised when I get out of this bed and go sleep in Izzy's room."

"No, Clary, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what, Jace?" Clary said as she got out of bed.

"Fine, look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's not me you need to apologise to."

And with that, she whirled around and stalked out of the room, leaving Jace with his hand over his face feeling sorry.

**Authors Note:**** Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you do read this, I wanna know what you think! Thank youu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I've just been doing GCSE stuff in school and it's been hella complicated, but I couldn't leave it any longer, so here it is! It isn't the longest because I had several chapters already written but there was a frickin' power cut and it completely wiped them all so I had to re-write this chapter. I hope you like it? **

"Izzy, lately Jace is being such an inconsiderate little bas-"

"Woahhhh, calm down Clary. He's under a lot of pressure too, you know. Have you tried talking to him?"

"Come on, Iz. Jace doesn't open up to anyone."

Isabelle shrugged lazily whilst continuing to paint her nails as she lay casually across her bed. "He doesn't mind opening up to you."

"What?"

"I'm just saying, he never has a problem talking to you."

Clary let out a frustrated sigh and moaned, diving on to the bed and shoving her face into a pillow. "I don't know what to do, Iz."

Isabelle patted the back of Clary's head awkwardly, resuming her nail-painting. "Do you think anyone of us has Clary?"

"Well no, but..."

"But what? There's nothing to worry about. There's no way that Sebastian can get to us. Maryse has told the Clave and they're in the process of organising an emergency meeting. He's trapped in a different dimension, there's no way he's getting to us."

"But that's just it, Izzy. What if there is a way, and we're too late?"

"Clary, look around you. Everybody is just as worried as you. And a petty argument with Jace isn't going to make you feel better. You should feel lucky, at least you've got someone."

"What are you talking about, Iz? We're all here for you."

"Bullshit. You've got Jace and Alec's got Magnus. Even Church has got someone. And who've I got?"

"You're not the only person Simon has forgotten about, Isabelle. How do you think it makes us feel when you're walking around acting like _you've _ got no one when it's really _Simon_ that has no one. If we're not enough for you, then what _is_?"

And with a flash of red and green, Clary was gone, slamming the door closed behind her.

Clary had been roaming the halls of the Institute for hours in her fuzzy rabbit slippers. Her mind kept coming back to the same question over and over again: Was she the one who wasn't grateful for the people she _did _ have? She couldn't help but think what would have happened if she hadn't followed the beautiful golden-haired boy with his raven-haired brother and his sassy sister into that cupboard. Would everything be different? _Yes_, she thought. Would she have found out about Shadowhunters eventually? _Would she have met Jace?_ Creaking floorboards snapped her back to reality, and she realised she'd slid down a wall underneath one of many paintings of the Angel Raziel.

Jace slid down the wall and sat beside her. "I'm sorry."

"You should be apologising to Jared."

"I have. And now I'm apologising to you."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."

"What do you mean?" Clary locked eyes with his.

"I know you've been under a lot of pressure lately. Recovering from what happened in Edom and all."

"Maybe I should be apologising to you. After all, it's not just me who's been under pressure, and I hadn't realised that."

He took her hand in his callused ones. "Clarissa Fray, the day you need to apologise to me is the day you die. Because that is the greatest pain that you could ever cause me. However, that will never happen because your handsome, beautiful, strong, brave and very wise boyfriend Jace Herondale will always be there to protect you."

"Watch it, Jace Herondale Lightwood Wayland Morgenstern."

"Oh you can talk, Clarissa Adele Fray Morgenstern Fairchild. Anyway, one day one of those names might be yours." Jace said, standing and offering a hand to Clary.

Clary scoffed and took his hand. "Don't count on it."

"Are you turning down the great and famous Jace?"

She shook her head and laughed, her face turning serious after a few seconds. "Which name _are_ you taking?"

"I was thinking about taking the Herondale name."

"Why is that?" Clary slipped her hand into his.

He squeezed it before replying. "Because I feel like if I don't, the Herondale line will cease to exist."

"Well, I support you either way."

He lent forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "I know you do," he replied, walking hand in hand with Clary towards his room.

"Of course you do."

"Of course I do, I'm Jace freaking Herondale."

Clary scoffed once again at his vain remark, pulling him down the hall after her.

After minutes of silent walking, Jace finally spoke. "Clarissa Herondale."

"Hmm?"

"It sounds nice, don't you think?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Well, you better like it because it'll be yours aswell one day."

"Is Jace Herondale proposing to me?"

"Not quite yet, Clary dearest."

"_Clary dearest_?" Laughs erupted from Clary's throat.

"I'm tired, okay? And you're looking way too hot walking around in your _really_ short shorts."

Clary glanced down at her shorts. "They're not _that_ short."

"They're short enough. And you're skin-tight t-shirt doesn't help either."

"You're so inappropriate."

"_I'm_ so inappropriate? You're the one prancing around in shorts that are practically underwear."

Clary stretched up and pressed her lips to his neck.

His eyelids fluttered closed and she smirked against his skin, pulling away.

"You're a tease, Clary Fray," He said, pulling her into his bedroom as she laughed, slamming the door behind them. She almost wanted to write '_DO NOT DISTURB_' in giant letters on the front of his door.

**Authors note: Thank you for reading this once again, you've been v patient. From now on, I'll try to update often because my life has finally calmed down now so. Hopefully the next chapter of 'The Claiming' will be finished and published soon, I'm in the process of finishing that so. Review? Thanks:3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: ****Just a little CLace chapter to apologise for abandoning my account for so long! So sorry, life gets hard unfortunately:3 Next chapter will be a proper one following the storyline agian w/ Sebastian and the rest of ze gang;)**

Clary shot upright, breathing heavy and beads of sweat forming at her temples. She was thankful she was tangled in sheets, as she was naked once again. She tugged the sheet from the bed, forgetting about Jace entirely as she stood up and draped the sheets around her loosely. Jace shot up too, slowly curling in on himself when he realised that he was naked too. He grabbed a pillow to cover his manhood.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up once again. "Clarissa, you do realise that I am naked and you just robbed me of my sheets."

Clary shrugged, letting the sheet fall down exposing a bare shoulder. "It's not like we've not seen eachother naked before," She said, feeling a blush rising in her cheeks like wildfire.

He grinned and stood up, letting the pillow fall away. "Well if that's the case, I can just walk around like this forever then."

Clary scrunched up her face. "God no, Alec would faint at the sight of a naked Jace. You'd have everyone wondering whether you'd ate some more of that faerie plum from Taki's again."

Jace scoffed. "Now _that_ was a good time."

Clary shook her head and bent down to retrieve one of Jace's t-shirts. "Put some clothes on, Mr. Inapropriate."

Jace turned and made his way to the bathroom, his bare behind the last thing that CLary saw. Clary dropped the sheets and tugged on the t-shirt over her head, retrieving the sheet once again and hurling it towards the dirty laundry basket.

"I'm coming in!" Clary shouted, making her way towards the bathroom door. SHe curled her hand around the doorknob and pushed open the door.

"Huh? Is that you Clary?" Jace's voice was just about audible over the heavy noise of water rapidly falling. Jace was in the shower.

Clary hadn't expected him to be in the shower. "Oh, uh...Yeah, it's me. Didn't you hear me shouting to you?"

"No, I was lost in my own fabulous world."

Clary grinned. "Ha! Fabulous my ass-" At this moment in time, CLary slipped on a small wet puddle on the floor, water splattering up onto the t-shirt she had stolen from Jace.

"Clary? What was that? Are you okay?" His head peered round the steamed glass of the shower.

Clary looked up at him through tangled hair. "Oops?"

He shook his head and laughed.

"Some boyfriend you are!" CLary moaned as she pushed herself to her feet, t-shirt patched with wet.

Jace cocked an eyebrow. "Well, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold i that wet t-shirt now, would we?"

"Jace, I'm hardly going to- Oh." Clary shrugged and her confused look quickly turned to a grin. She began to take the t-shirt of, stepping into the shower with Jace and throwing the t-shirt to the gorund.

THe water was like ice as it hit her bare back. "Jesus Jace, why is it so cold?!"

"What do you expect! You've been prancing around in a sheet all morning."

Clary looked down Jace's body, then quickly averted her eyes elsewhere. "Oh my."

Jace's face blushed slightly.

"Guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?" CLary said as she wrapped a hand around Jace's neck, crashing his lips to hers.

The last thing she heard was the moan that erupted from Jace's lips before they both dissolved into pure bliss.

**Authors Note: ****I'm so sorry that it's short! I just wanted to write it as my apology to you guys. I promise the next one will be longerrr. I've just had no time. Anyway, now that the storyline has been revealed kind of, I'll start to bring more Sizzy and Malec into it. Thinking about doing it from Alec/Izzy and Magnus/SImon's POV for a future chapter? Let me know what you think! Definitely need a lil' bit of Malec&amp;Sizzy in there. Who knows, maybe even Jaia:3 **


End file.
